


Unorthodox "Good Morning"

by White_choco0



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Stress Relief, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_choco0/pseuds/White_choco0
Summary: Uh I didn't revise or edit so yeah lol
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 368





	Unorthodox "Good Morning"

**Author's Note:**

> Uh I didn't revise or edit so yeah lol

Mornings in the Devildom were enigmatic as the engraving on your Lucifer's forehead. Wonderment was ever present in your curious eyes as you laid in the serene embrace of your lover's feathery wing. 

You could feel the pangs of pity resonating in you as you observed his full form, aware of the implications of him being in his true appearance. 

To be put simply, Lucifer was slave to exhaustion as of late. It seemed he was so lacking in rest that his energy did not suffice in maintaining his otherworldly assets tucked away. 

The worry reared its head on your face in the way your eyebrows drew together, lip worried away between your teeth as you imagined all that this day would bring: a bounty of exhaustion for him no doubt. But, you understood the price to pay as the loyalty-pledged right-hand of Diavolo, that did not, however, entail that you approved of the sheer, inhumane piles of work laid on the shoulders of Lucifer.

You as his lover weren't given much options regardless, but the option to alleviate his stress was always readily available and you reaped it any chance granted. 

So you slithered out of his grip as undetected as possible without disturbing the sleeping demon. Sitting on your folded legs, carefully you drew away the bed sheets and found him bare. It was definitely turning out to be quite convenient for you. 

With ease, you heaved yourself over his legs, removing the knee length nightgown you wore in the process. Now that your nudity mirrored his, you came to eye level with his length. 

His body was sculpted to perfection, which at times ignited the insecure thoughts of your inferiority in birth, but you were also reminded that he didn't approve of you thinking of yourself unappealing to him. 

With a boost in your self esteem, you hands gently cradled his limp manhood, eyeing it with a sheen of uncertainty. 

Now where to begin was the real question. 

He relished in all sorts of approaches but if one thing was absolute, it was that nothing satiated his lust better than being sheathed completely in one of your openings. Without further contemplation, the following course of action you took was to surge forth, mouth hung wide to welcome the intrusion taken in a single, smooth engulf. 

It never failed to evoke arousal in your intimacy, fantasizing that it was your snug interior swallowing his length instead of your mouth. You muffedly moaned in ecstasy, shivering from the thought and ultimately egged on. 

With the softness of a psalm, your tongue was efficient with the gentle caresses upon the pigmented head. Then without warning, you mimicked your earlier brazen action and slid him into your mouth until the very rip met with the back of your throat. You were experienced in this department and therefore knew to relax. 

Without resistance, you began to bob your head down, taking him whole everytime and feeling the initially tender flesh become taut and firm. You also provided the additional service of sucking with vigor everytime you unsheathed his length from your mouth. 

Within counted seconds, his body began to react to the stimulation, erotic in the slight yet powerful jolts accompanied by baritone grunts. You hoped he would be within the realms of dreams still until you could deliver the finish blow to absolutely wreck him in the most loving, satisfying way you knew how. 

At this point, his hips had begun erratically bumping up, which you manage to cease by placing the pressure of both your arms over his stomach. You heard the flutters of his wings, the inhuman groans reverberating from deep within his chest, the manic way he fought against your arms trying their damndest to hold him down. 

Alas as he gained consciousness, quickly becoming aware of the situation, his hips blossomed a mind of their own, thrusting rapidly to abuse your throat as his hand did too, burying deep into your hair and pushing you to engulf him completely. 

His body shuddered with intensity, head lolled to the side as you watched his face contort in beautiful, breath taking pleasure. You reached towards his torso and caressed his exposed flesh, taking every ribbon of white down your throat with eagerness. 

When he was done releasing into your mouth, you drew away, offering a coy smile as you settled your moist, pulsating intimacy over his length. You gave an experimental rub, running his manhood between the slit of your lower lips and moaning instantly upon contact. 

Staring him straight in the eye, two of your fingers were shoved uncermoiniously into your wet cavern, having your cheeks hollowed as your digits were coated with your saliva. 

You gave your hardened nipple a playful flick before using your saliva coated fingers to bury into your folds until you touched the nub hidden behind pink flesh. You were anything but kind as you pleasured yourself, hips gyrating as his hardness rubbed against your entrance. 

You kept up the merciless pace until not only your thighs had sticky, runny fluids clinging to them, but also his. 

Without so much as a warning, your fingers left the bundle responsible for your ecstasy and took his length, plunging it deep within your core as your back arched from the sensation. 

He was fighting to conceal a pitiful appearance, doing well but not well enough. You could make out the choked grunts as you leaned over him, grasping the head board as you and him took the ferry to heaven. 

It was maddening, the way your hips swayed to reach peak pleasure with every thrust, the anticipation for the next leaving you more fulfilled than the last. 

But you weren't done yet, utter fulfillment would be reached later. You had to focus on pleasing your stressed lover as best you could and you'd be damned if he left this bedroom not feeling like a virgin who just experienced their first mind blowing session of love making. 

Hence why you took a more affirmative rhythm by impaling yourself on him with a speed you had thought you'd never achieve, circling your hips as you descended onto him. 

He was holding your waist tightly, having left crescent marks in a million other places littered around your upper body. But you hardly minded, this meant you were bringing him to the edge as he did with you. 

You both reached your ends as you were still bouncing on him, not halting for even a second to extend the sweetness of your delectable release. 

Your moans synced up with his grunts as you both coated each other's intimacies with one another's fluids. You felt as the warmth of his cum came to end and finally ceased the flexing of your legs and gyrations of your hips when the sensation of overstimulation settled in. 

With a heaving breath, you collapsed against his chest, likely red faced and disheveled in the hair department. The tickle of his feathers was ever present on your back as you were embraced within the protective wrap of his arms and wings, hearing his breathing become stable as yours did so as well. 

With a modest smile, you placed your hand over his heart and shyly asked, "Did you like it?" 

"Of course. It was marvelous and incredibly satisfying performance." You heard from above, blushing slightly at the praise. 

Him being the Avatar of Pride left you fairly stunned when he huffed, "Heh, I should let you lead us along more often"


End file.
